1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an article carrier and, more particularly, to a case for carrying golf clubs and golf bags and other golf equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the popularity of golf has increased tremendously. This increase in popularity of golf can be seen by the rise in sales of golf equipment, such as golf clubs and golf bags, as well as increased waiting times to "tee off" at local area golf courses.
Due to the renewed interest and popularity in the game of golf, it is not uncommon to now see golfers taking vacations and traveling long distances in order to play golf on golf courses throughout the world. However, instead of renting golf equipment, such as golf clubs and golf bags, many golfers prefer using their own golf equipment when playing on these far away golf courses.
In order for golfers to use their own equipment when playing on these far away golf courses, they must pack the golf equipment in a secure manner so as to avoid damaging or losing such equipment. This may consist of simply packing their golf equipment in the golf bag itself, and placing a cover over the opening of the golf bag, or buying specialty equipment designed specifically for storing golf equipment during travel. However, it is a common occurrence for golf clubs and other equipment to be damaged or lost during travel using the currently known specialty equipment designed for storing golf equipment during travel. This is especially true when the golf equipment is stored with luggage or other heavy objects in a luggage compartment of an airplane during air flights to these various golf courses.
Lost and damaged golf equipment, of course, has led to an increased demand for golf storage cases which both protect one's golf equipment while ensuring that the golf equipment will not be lost during travel. Many of these currently designed golf cases are shells constructed from metal or rigid plastic and are shaped to accommodate a golf bag with golf clubs stored therein. Generally, these types of cases comprise two mating shells hinged together along a side so that the case may be opened to receive the golf equipment therein. Some examples of these types of cases are shown in U.S. Design Patent 252,774, U.S. Design Patent 282,303, U.S. Design Patent 350,026, and U.S. Design Patent 394,950.
Still other currently designed cases are tubular in design and incorporate a cap or the like through which a golf bag with golf clubs can be inserted or removed from the case. An example of this type of case is U.S. Design Patent 312,531. While these cases store golf clubs and golf bags and prevent loss thereof, these types of protective cases are generally expensive and are very heavy and cumbersome. Also, due to the design of these golf cases, luggage or other heavy objects can be placed on these cases during travel, thus potentially damaging the golf clubs, golf bag and other golf equipment.
The popularity of golf has also increased the sale of golf equipment. Accordingly, an increased number of golf bags and golf clubs or a combination thereof are now being transported via mail or other shipping methods. In these instances, there is a potential for individual golf clubs to be separated from the remaining golf clubs, or even to be lost or damaged during transport to their destination.
It is impractical, of course, to transport the golf equipment in the golf cases mentioned above, simply due to the cost involved in using these golf cases for shipping purposes. Thus, in order to aid in protecting golf clubs and other equipment during transport, various types of cardboard shipping and display boxes have been developed. Examples of these various types of shipping and display boxes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,983, U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,353, U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,255, U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,619, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,674. However, the above examples of golf club shipping boxes do not make provisions for the inclusion of a golf bag, but rather only the golf clubs.
There is thus a current need for an inexpensive golf case which provides protection for a golf bag and golf clubs against damage during travel or transport. There is also a need for an inexpensive golf case which prevents the loss or separation of golf clubs during travel or transport. There is still a further need for a golf case which can accommodate both the golf bag and golf clubs, and other equipment.